Semiconductor (SC) devices suffer from a number of well known limitations. The limitations depend upon the type of device and the operating condition. Non-limiting examples of such limitations are ON-resistance, breakdown voltage, heat dissipation capability, substrate leakage current, energy handling capability, device area, and so forth. Many of these limitations can be of special concern in lateral and vertical devices. Thus, there continues to be a need for improved semiconductor devices, especially devices that must handle substantial power or voltage or both.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved semiconductor devices, for both vertical and lateral types of devices. Non-limiting examples of lateral devices are LDMOS, Isolated LDMOS, RESURF LDMOS, Double RESURF LDMOS devices and the like. In addition, it is desirable that the improved device structures and method be adaptable to devices formed on bulk SC substrates as well as for devices formed on insulating layers, for example, semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) types of devices. It is further desirable that the improved device structures be achieved using processing technology already available for other purposes so that little or no modification of the manufacturing process is required. Other desirable features and characteristics of the invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.